Saiyan Sized Secret
! すべてを けた の |Rōmaji title =Ima da Gokū! Subete o Kaketa Saigo no Ōwaza |Literal title =Now, Goku! A Final Technique with Everything on the Line |Series = DBZ |Number = 31 |Edited = Goku vs. Vegeta... A Saiyan Duel! |Saga = Vegeta Saga |Airdate = December 20, 1989 |English Airdate = August 4, 2005 |Manga = Too Much Power? *Battle in the Red Zone *The Moon |Previous = Goku vs. Vegeta |Next = Spirit Bomb Away! }} ! すべてを けた の |Ima da Gokū! Subete o Kaketa Saigo no Ōwaza|lit. "Now, Goku! A Final Technique with Everything on the Line"}} is the 25th episode of the Vegeta Saga in the uncut Dragon Ball Z series. This episode first aired in Japan on December 20, 1989. Its original American airdate was August 4, 2005. Summary Risking his life, Goku charges up the Kaio-ken to a triple. The incredible power generated overloads the scouter that Bulma took from Raditz' body and begins to worry King Kai. With newfound strength, Goku ferociously attacks Vegeta. Unable to counter the onslaught, Vegeta is quickly overwhelmed. At Kame House, Fortuneteller Baba works hard to conjure up an image on her crystal ball. Although they have no way of telling how well the battle is going for Goku, everyone is excited that Goku's energy is so high, but Master Roshi fears that Goku is pushing himself beyond his limits. Vegeta continues to take damage from Goku, and grows furious that his own Saiyan blood has been drawn by a lower class warrior. Goku's body begins to have trouble enduring the strain imposed by the Kaioken x3, and he realizes he has to defeat Vegeta quickly. Fueled with anger, Vegeta decides to destroy Goku, along with the rest of the planet, by unleashing the Galick Gun attack. Goku counters with a Kaio-ken x3 powered Kamehameha, and when he decides it is not enough, raises himself to a Kaio-ken x4. Vegeta is hit point-blank by the beam and rocketed into the sky, leaving Goku exhausted from the surge of energy. Yajirobe, who had been watching the entire battle in hiding, comes forward to congratulate Goku. A simple pat on the back turns out to be more than Goku can handle, and he screams in pain. Upon hearing from Goku that Vegeta is still alive and will return soon, Yajirobe again retreats into hiding. Freeing himself from the crest of the Kamehameha, an outraged Vegeta decides to transform. After failing to find the moon, he returns to Goku and reveals another way to transform. Vegeta tells Goku the origin of the Blutz Waves, reflected from the moon, and how they cause a reaction in the Saiyans. When thrown into the sky, the Blutz Waves are activated, allowing Saiyans to transform. It all seems to confuse Goku, until Vegeta creates a small, artificial moon with his own energy. With his tail gone, Goku is unaffected, but as Vegeta stares at it, he completes his terrible transformation into a Great Ape. Major Events *Goku increases his Kaio-ken to times three despite the risk it could cause on his body. *Vegeta attempts to destroy Earth with his Galick Gun technique but Goku is able to push it back using the Kaio-ken x4 Kamehameha. *Vegeta uses the Power Ball in order to transform him into a Great Ape. Battles *Goku vs. Vegeta Appearances Characters Locations *Earth **Gizard Wasteland **Kame House *Other World **King Kai's Planet Objects *Tail *Battle Armor *Scouter *Crystal Ball Transformations *Great Ape Differences from the manga *Bulma using the Scouter at Kame House and the others voicing their concern on the battle between Goku and Vegeta is exclusive to the anime. *In the anime there is an additional scene where Goku using the Kaioken X3 continues to overwhelm Vegeta that was not present in the manga. Trivia *It is not clear what would have happened to Vegeta had he won the beam struggle against Goku. Vegeta said the planet would be destroyed but as a Saiyan he can not breathe in Space and his Attack Ball was in a distant city. Gallery Site Navigation es:Episodio 31 (Dragon Ball Z) ca:Episodi 31 (BDZ) pt-br:Arrisque a vida Goku! A última opção fr:Dragon Ball Z épisode 031 it:La trasformazione di Vegeta Category:Episodes Category:Dragon Ball Z episodes Category:Vegeta Saga Category:Dragon Ball Z